goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Escapes from Russia
Dora Escapes from Russia is the 19th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript (Dora runs away from Moscow, Russia, goes on the aeroplane and returns to GoAnimate City.) Dora: "Yes! I'm back to GoAnimate City! Goodbye Russia!" (Dora runs out of the airport) (At home) Dora: "Home sweet home!" (Dora is making a fake VHS opening in her room) Dora: "Now that I'm home! I'm going to make another fake VHS opening!" (30 minutes later) Dora: "There! I finally made the opening to Ferris Bueller's Day Off from 1970. Real, not fake! Since my mom is still at work, I'm going to buy that movie." Dylan Priest: "Let me guess. Dora escaped from Russia and made the opening to Ferris Bueller's Day Off from 1970. Real, not fake!" Warren Cook: "That's fake! Because Ferris Bueller's Day Off was made in 1986, not 1970." Dylan Priest: "I'm going to call Dora's mom about this!" Dora's mom: (over the phone) "Hello! Mrs. Marquez here. Can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Hello, Mrs. Marquez. Your daughter escaped from Russia and made the opening to Ferris Bueller's Day Off from 1970. Real, not fake!" Dora's mom: "Oh! (16x) She's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo grounded! Thanks for telling me that!" Dylan Priest: "You're welcome! Goodbye!" (20 minutes later) Dylan Priest: "She should not have escaped from Russia and made the opening to Ferris Bueller's Day Off from 1970." Dora's mom: "Don't worry. I'm going to beat Dora's sorry ass when she gets home!" (Dora walks in) Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you escape from Russia and make the opening to Ferris Bueller's Day Off from 1970!" Dora: "Please get my good clone out of here!" Dora's mum: "No! She is staying right here." Dylan Priest: "And what else did you do after that?" Dora: "I bought Ferris Bueller's Day Off on DVD." (Dora's mom, Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, Slippy V and the good Dora are shocked) Slippy V: "What the hell, Dora! How dare you buy Ferris Bueller's Day Off on DVD! That movie is made by Paramount! You're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Dora's mom: "That's it! You are grounded (5x) for ultra humanity!" Warren Cook: "First punishment, slappings!" (The good Warren Cook slaps Dora) Slippy V: "Next, ass beatings!" (Slippy V beats Dora's ass) Dylan Priest: "And finally, putting a diaper on you!" (Dylan Priest puts a diaper on Dora) Dora: "Ouch, that hurts! I wish you guys were all dead." Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you wish we were dead!" Dora: "I wish my good clone was raped by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you say that about your good clone!" Dylan Priest: "That's it! I'm calling all of my friends on the phone!" (45 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora! You have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "These are all of my YouTube friends plus your two teachers!" Slippy V: "Just in case you don't know me people who are watching this video, I'm Slippy V." Warren Cook: "And just in case you people don't know me, I'm the good Warren Cook." Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I heard that you escaped from Russia." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I heard that you made another fake VHS opening made by Paramount!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you bought another movie made by Paramount!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Dora, Ferris Bueller's Day Off was made in 1986!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I heard that you got a black card which stands for dead meat in class!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I'm so freaking mad at you for escaping from Russia!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. Dora, I called every single store and told them you're not allowed to buy any stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. We're all mad at you for what you did!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Shut...the...frick...up..., Mrs.....Shaw! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! Stop cursing and shut up!" Finn: "Dora, you will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Sena: "You will receive slappings and spankings 24/7." Rai: "Your account will be closed and you will never be on YouTube for the rest of your natural born life!" Donha: "All of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be donated to the hospital!" Tori: "You'll play with baby toys and eat baby food! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" Ryder: "This means no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount and Nickelodeon DVDs, no Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS tapes, no Paramount and Nickelodeon music, no Paramount and Nickelodeon toys, and no anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Wally Trollman: "There's also no fast food places or beverages related to Pepsi." Jack Loves Disneyland: "The only TV shows that you can watch are: Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Arthur, Caillou, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Pingu, The Wiggles, PJ Masks, Swashbuckle, In the Night Garden, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, and others not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." NathanDesignerBoy7: "The movies that you can watch are: The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The Man with One Red Shoe, The Hobbit, A Goofy Movie, Dumbo, Cinderella, Peter Pan, The Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, and other movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "The fast food places that you can go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Dunkin Donuts, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Dora: "No! I hate McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Dunkin Donuts, and other Coca-Cola related fast food places." Anthony Abate: "Too bad, Dora. These are the only things that you can eat from now on." Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to listen to music not made by Nickelodeon or Paramount such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak Tun, Radio Disney, Disney music, and tons more not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Princess Denise: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies for the rest of your life." Warren Cook: "I agree with everyone." Slippy V: "Me too!" Good Dora: "Me three!" Dylan Priest: "Me four." Dora's mom: "Me five. Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for broncoplex years!" Dora: "Shut up you all pieces of crap! I wish you were all freaking dead like you asses were killed by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us all to shut up and wish we were all dead! That's it! I'm going to turn you into a baby!" (Dora's mom turns Dora into a baby) Dora's mom: "Now you're a baby! Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and what games I'm forced to play, what music I'm forced to listen to and what shows I'm forced to watch! Can my life get any worse than this?" The End.